The perfect present
by Evil giraffe
Summary: It's Yamamotos birthday and there will be a party held to celebrate him. But can Gokudera find a suitable present? 8059
1. Present for an idiot

Hey! This is the first KHR fanfic I'm posting and it's a birthday fic for Yamamoto! Yay! I wrote it all in a much too short time and haven't really had time to work with it as much as I would have wanted to, but I really wanted to actually post it on the right day, so yeah (where I am, it's still the 24th! For another half hour or so...). Please excuse any strange grammar or spelling mistakes and just enjoy the story! (It's pretty short)

Title: The perfect present

Pairing: 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera)

Summary: It's Yamamotos birthday and there will be a party held to celebrate him. But can Gokudera find a suitable present? (Takes place after they've returned from the future)

Warnings: Nothing that I can think of... maybe some ooc, I don't know (rated T, because of some kissing)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I'm just playing around with the poor characters a little...

Chapter 1– Present for an idiot

Gokudera was walking home from school feeling very pissed. More than usual that is. Why he was pissed? Yamamoto the baseball-freak of course.

It all started that afternoon when school ended. Yamamoto had baseball practice so it was just Gokudera and Tsuna walking home together. Of course, Gokudera was more than a little happy at this and spent the whole time talking about their future plans for the Vongola, and when they reached Tsunas house, Gokudera was in the middle of explaining why Yamamoto should be fired. At that point however, Tsuna stopped him.

"Um, Gokudera-kun, speaking of Yamamoto..."

"What about him?"

"Um, well, tomorrow is his birthday and we're going to hold a party to celebrate him at my house after school is over"

"Oh"

Gokudera didn't like the sound of this.

"And...um, I know you don't get along with him very well, but... do you think you could come anyway? You don't have to stay very long or buy him an expensive present, but if you could get him _something_ it would be nice..."

For a moment, Gokudera was completely stunned. The tenth wanted him to come to a party for the baseball-freak _and _to get a present for him? What was he supposed to do?! He hated the baseball-freak and didn't give a damn about his birthday, but at the same time he couldn't turn down a direct request from the tenth. So he just put on a fake smile and swallowed the anger as he answered.

"Sure I'll be there!"

"Really? Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then"

Tsuna looked relieved and happy as he waved at Gokudera before entering the house and, of course, the tenth's happiness made Gokudera happy too. But not happy enough, as it turned out, because as soon as Tsunas house was out of sight, anger boiled up inside him again.

Now his whole day was ruined just because he had to find a suitable present for the idiot.

Great.

What do you give to an idiot anyway? Something baseball-related would be obvious and easy, but seeing as Gokudera hated baseball himself and had no intention of encouraging Yamamotos interest in it, that was out of the question.

So then what? Despite knowing the idiot for quite a while now, the only two things Gokudera associated with Yamamoto were baseball and sushi.

So in the end, Gokudera found himself aimlessly wandering around shops, with no clue what to buy, getting more and more pissed by the second over the fact that he had to find a present in the first place

It was then that he passed a jewellery store. He only glanced at the stuff in the window, not really looking, when suddenly something caught his attention. Moving closer, Gokudera found himself looking at the perfect present for Yamamoto. Noting the price tag, Gokudera realised that said present was fairly expensive and that he hadn't planned on spending too much money on this, but it was just so _perfect._ Also, Gokudera was sick of going through stores and he was starting to feel hungry.

Making up his mind, Gokudera entered the store and came out a few minutes later feeling, not only a little less pissed, but actually rather pleased with himself for finding such a great present. Of course, it was much too expensive to give to an idiot, but Gokudera thought that after everything Yamamoto had done to ensure Tsunas safety, and all the battles he'd fought, that maybe he deserved something extra. And maybe, Gokudera didn't really want him to get fired, but just said so to keep up the image of I-hate-Yamamoto-and-want-him-dead. Because even though Yamamoto still got on his nerves a lot, Gokudera had been forced to acknowledge his strength and realise that he was a valuable asset to the family.

In which case, it was a good present, and Gokudera found himself almost looking forward to the party. But then he scolded himself and went to find a good restaurant, pushing all such thoughts to the back of his mind.

The present was kept safely in his inside pocket.

* * *

I bet you're all wondering what the present is... well read the next chapter to find out!


	2. The party

Chapter 2– The party

On the 24th, Gokudera went about his routine as usual. And as usual he met up with Tsuna and Yamamoto on the way to school. When Yamamoto showed up, Tsuna immediately smiled and greeted Yamamoto with a cheerful "Happy birthday!" Gokudera said nothing at all and Yamamoto just smiled as always.

In school, Gokudera and Tsuna found that they didn't see much of Yamamoto. Because whenever they weren't in class, he was surrounded by his fan-club who all wanted to give him birthday greetings and presents. Gokudera just sighed and walked away, wondering how Yamamoto could keep smiling at the lot of them. Because had it been Gokudera being followed, he would have blown them all up a long time ago. But maybe the idiot really liked the attention. Or maybe he was just used to it. Either way Gokudera didn't care and just went about his day as usual, spending most of his school day sleeping.

-----

When school was (finally) over they all headed to Tsunas house for the promised party, Yamamoto loaded with presents from his fan-club. The party was rather uneventful for Gokudera, since he really just wanted to hand over his present and get out of there.

Naturally there was lots of great food, all courtesy to Tsunas mother and Yamamotos dad who was also there along with everybody else. Bianchi was there too but had for some reason managed to stay away from cooking and was also wearing glasses, for which Gokudera was very thankful. No need to make things any worse than they already were.

After a couple of hours of partying, the time finally came to give presents and Gokudera felt relieved, because as soon as this was over he'd be leaving. Reborn was for some reason the head of present giving and also seemed to judge the quality of the presents, because when Lambo presented Yamamoto with a half eaten lollipop he was blown out of the window with the excuse that the present was too crappy.

Yamamoto just laughed.

And so finally the turn came to Gokudera, who for some reason had been saved for last (Reborns doing). Tsuna looked a little nervous, knowing how Gokudera felt about Yamamoto and he wondered if Gokudera really had bought something for Yamamoto at all. Gokudera said nothing and Yamamoto looked at him expectantly.

"So... do you have a present for me?"

"Here"

Without even looking at the baseball-freak, Gokudera handed him the present and then turned to leave. However, as the present was opened and a collective gasp was heard, he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Yamamoto sat completely frozen, staring at the present in his hand.

It was a necklace, the pendant shaped as a sword, glinting as the light hit it and hung in a black leather string. The first people to break the shocked silence were the girls.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!"

"Gokudera-kun, where did you find it?"

"It's really perfect for Yamamoto!"

Tsuna looked surprised but happy as he turned to Yamamoto.

"What do you think, Yamamoto?"

But Yamamoto seemed to have lost his ability to speak altogether. He just stared at the necklace in his hand and then at Gokudera, as if he couldn't quite believe that he'd given it to him. Gokudera blushed and turned away, mumbling.

"It's just something I found..."

"But this must have been pretty expensive..."

"But it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, really nice"

Tsuna looked a little nervous when he spoke.

"But I never expected Gokudera-kun to give something like this to _Yamamoto..._"

Getting sick of all the fussing and attention, Gokudera did what he had first intended to do and left the room, heading for the front door. As he walked through it he heard someone calling for him, but he ignored it. He didn't really mind that everyone liked the present, but Yamamoto still hadn't said anything about it and Gokudera thought that he preferred it that way. Because if the idiot didn't like it, Gokudera wouldn't have to hear about it and if he did like it he'd probably say something embarrassing, so it was definitely better if Gokudera just left.

Walking back to his apartment, Gokudera enjoyed the silence and fact that he was finally alone. Or well he was, until he heard someone running behind him, calling his name. Turning around he saw Yamamoto running towards him. Now pissed because the idiot didn't have enough sense to leave him alone, Gokudera turned away again and kept on walking. Unfortunately, the idiot followed him.

"Gokudera, please wait"

".."

"Gokudera..."

" .."

"Come on, Gokudera, I just want to talk to you!"

Finally stopping as he arrived outside his apartment, Gokudera turned around and glared at Yamamoto.

"What?!"

"There's no need to get angry, I just wanted to thank you for your present!"

"Oh"

Looking closer, Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto was already wearing the necklace and it really did suit him. Lifting a hand gently, Gokudera trailed his fingers along the shape of the sword.

"It looks good on you"

"Yeah it does. Thanks a lot for giving it to me! It must have been pretty expensive though"

"It's not that bad. Besides I figured you deserved it"

"Really? Why?"

"Well... you have done a pretty good job in protecting the tenth and the family. Also, you got dragged into so many fights and the whole mafia business without knowing anything about it, but still you've never complained, so I just figured... maybe you did deserve something a little expensive and... special"

For a moment Yamamoto just stared at Gokudera, making him feel more than a little nervous, but then Yamamoto smiled his usual smile and swept Gokudera into a tight hug. Being in so much shock of being hugged just like that, and by Yamamoto of all people, Gokudera just stood there as Yamamoto whispered in his ear.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera, for the necklace but also for telling me this. It really made me unbelievably happy"

Gokudera really didn't know what to say to that, so he just stayed quiet, hugging Yamamoto back when in his head he knew he should be pushing him away. And when Yamamoto asked if he could come into Gokuderas apartment (under the excuse that he'd never been there before) Gokudera just let him in without a word.


	3. How it all ended

Chapter 3– How it all ended

It wasn't until the next day, when Gokudera woke up and found Yamamoto sleeping next to him that he stopped to wonder how this had happened. He remembered letting Yamamoto into his apartment and showing him around before they'd sat down on his couch and talked about trivial things. And somewhere along the way Yamamoto had started talking about more serious things, like how he'd felt when the mafia game turned out to be dead serious and he'd discovered what he'd been dragged into. How he'd realised that this was a life or death situation. How confused and scared he'd been when he first arrived in the future and how completely devastated he'd been when he heard about his father's death. And not to mention how scared he'd been when he and Gokudera first fought Gamma and he thought that they were going to get killed for real.

And then suddenly he was crying and Gokudera didn't know what to do. He guessed that Yamamoto hadn't wanted to bother anyone else with all of this and so he'd kept it all inside. But then when Gokudera told him about why he'd given him the necklace he must have felt that it was okay to let some of it out, and now here he was, crying. And at his own birthday at that.

But Gokudera didn't want Yamamoto to cry. He wanted to see him smile and laugh like he always did.

So he kissed him. Just like that. Just to shut him up, really.

And it worked because before Gokudera knew it, he was pushed down on his bed with Yamamoto kissing him as if his life depended on it. And for some reason Gokudera really didn't mind that much.

So now here they were, sleeping in the same bed. Of course, Gokudera had had enough sense to stop Yamamoto before the whole kissing thing turned into something else, but _still_, they were now sleeping in the same bed and Gokudera was somewhat shocked at that.

Not that it mattered tough, he thought as an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him into a warm embrace. He'd worry about that later on, because right now he was too tired and Yamamotos soft breath against his neck was lulling him to sleep. Everything would probably make sense when he woke up again.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the sword-necklace, laying on his nightstand, glinting in the rising sun.

He smiled a little.

The perfect present.

* * *

That's it! Happy birthday Yamamoto! I hope you get lots of presents!

(And I hope I get lots of reviews ^^)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
